UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962
List of UK reactors 'Power station reactors' # Berkeley, Gloucestershire 2 x 276MW, de-commissioned # Bradwell, Essex (Generation ceased in 2002, defuelled by September 2005) # Calder Hall, Sellafield, Cumbria - 4 x 50MWe (Generation started in 1956 and ceased in 2003) # Chapelcross, Dumfries and Galloway - 4 x 180MW(th) (Generation ceased in June 2004) # Dungeness A, Kent 2 x 223MW. BNG owned Magnox station (Entered decommissioning January 2007) # Dungeness B, Kent 2 x 550 MW(e). British Energy owned AGR # Hartlepool, Hartlepool 2 x 600MW(e). British Energy owned AGR # Heysham nuclear power stations, Lancashire - 4 x 600 MW(e) # Hinkley Point A, Somerset (Ceased operations in 2000, defuelled by September 2005) # Hinkley Point B, Somerset 2 x 570MW(e). British Energy owned AGR # Hunterston A, North Ayrshire (Generation ceased 1990) # Hunterston B, North Ayrshire 2 x 570 MW(e) British Energy owned AGR # Oldbury, Gloucestershire - 2 x 435MW. Generation Ceased (Reactor two shut down June 30th, 2011, Reactor one shut down February 29th, 201223) # Sizewell A, Suffolk BNFL owned Magnox station (Entered decommissioning January 2007) # Sizewell B, Suffolk 1 x 1195MWe. British Energy PWR # Torness, East Lothian 2 x 625 MW(e). British Energy owned AGR # Trawsfynydd, Gwynedd BNG owned Magnox station (Generation ceased 1991) # Wylfa, Anglesey - 2 x 490MW Magnox reactors. (World's last operational Magnox reactors- Generation due to cease at end of 2012) 'Research reactors' # Aldermaston - VIPER - Atomic Weapons Establishment # Ascot - CONSORT reactor, Imperial College London, Silwood Park campus # Billingham - TRIGA Mark I reactor, ICI Physics and Radioisotopes Dept of ICI R&D, Billingham (later to become Tracerco) (installed 1971, shut down 1988) # Culham - JET fusion reactor # Derby - Neptune - Rolls-Royce Marine Power Operations Ltd, Raynesway # Dounreay # The Shore Test Facility (STF) at VULCAN (Rolls-Royce Naval Marine) # DSMP1 at VULCAN (Rolls-Royce Naval Marine)(shut down 1984) # DMTR # Dounreay Fast Reactor - Fast breeder reactor (shut down 1994) 'Prototype fast reactors' # East Kilbride - Scottish Universities Research and Reactor Centre (deactivated 1995, fully dismantled 2003) # Harwell AERE # GLEEP (shut down 1990) # BEPO (shut down 1968) # LIDO (shut down 1974) # DIDO (shut down 1990) # PLUTO (shut down 1990) # London university # Greenwich - JASON PWR reactor (dismantled 1999) # Stratford Marsh - Queen Mary, University of London (commissioned 1966, deactivated 1982, (fully dismantled)) # Risley - Universities Research Reactor (shut down 1991 decommissioned-land released 1996) # Sellafield (named Windscale until 1971) # PILE 1 (shut down 1957 after Windscale fire) # PILE 2 (shut down 1957) # WAGR (shut down 1982) # Winfrith - Dorchester, Dorset, 9 reactors, shut down 1990 # Dragon reactor Also see: #Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) #Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) #Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Armed forces weapons in 1961/1962/1963 (1962: The Apocalypse) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse) #Malmö incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Radioactive Animals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Salzburg Incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: The Apocalypse) #UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Atomic affairs Category:United Kingdom Category:Science Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:History